Coach Ross
| continuity = The Gates | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | actor = Roger R. Cross }} Coach Ross is a fictional werewolf and a minor character featured in the 2010 ABC television series The Gates. Played by actor Roger R. Cross, he first appeared in the series pilot episode. Biography Coach Ross was the coach for the Ravens - a high school varsity football team at Gates Academy, located in the exclusive Gates community in Washington State. Unbeknownst to many others, Coach Ross was also the Beta of a pack of werewolves colloquially known as the Wolf Pack. When Ross first came to The Gates, he had an altercation with the Pack Alpha, a man named Simon Ford. The official story is that the feud was sparked when Ross accidentally parked in Simon's reserved parking spot at The Gates Country Club. Simon Ford beat Ross unconscious, but the Coach never pressed charges. ("Dog Eat Dog") Coach Ross kept a close eye on many of his players, in particular, those who were also members of the Pack such as Brett Crezski. When Crezski accidentally killed a hunter named Stan Patterson, Ross took measures to secure the crime scene by abducting the body and relocating it some ten miles away from The Gates. He admonished Brett for his recklessness and kicked him off the team. ("Pilot"; "The Monster Within") A short time later, Simon Ford was discovered beaten and bloody on his front lawn. The initial suspect in the assault was Ford's neighbor, a vampire named Ben McAllister. Ben was called in for questioning, but told Police Chief Monohan that Ross had greater motive to hurt Simon than he. He told him about the incident at the country club and Nick brought Coach in for questioning. Ross had an alibi however as he had been in nearby Chester meeting with college recruiters on the night the attack took place. Fearing that the incident might spark a war between werewolves and vampires, Coach Ross got together with another werewolf, Karen Crezski, to discuss their strategies. Nick Monohan learned that Karen was somehow connected to Simon and began skulking about her house. Ross sniffed him out and used his enhanced strength to break through the glass window and pull Nick Monohan inside. Ross and Karen told Nick the truth about werewolves living at The Gates. Having already questioned Simon's teenage son, Lukas, Nick was given to understand that Lukas had been wearing headphones on the night his father was attacked and did not hear anything. When he told this to Ross, Coach revealed that a werewolf would never wear headphones. They don't need to. Their sense of hearing is so acute that they could identify the make and model of a car more than two blocks away just by the sound of its engine. Nick Soon discovered that Lukas had lied to him and that it was he who had beaten his father and left him unconscious on the ground. Pack culture decrees that if a werewolf challenges and defeats the Pack Alpha, then he or she would then take his place. Ross knew that this would only be setting Lukas up as a target for others who might wish to challenge him. As Ross was a large and powerful man, he protected Lukas by telling everyone that it was who had defeated Simon Ford. As such, Ross became Alpha of the Pack. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. See also External Links * ----